Oni Will Love You
by Blossyan
Summary: Creatures, Humans, and Omnics live in the world, Earth. Unfortunately, after centuries of living together in harmony, many conflicts rise. Jesse McCree lives in a world where he is hidden from the terrors and violence of the world. Soon, Jesse realizes that everything he knows is a lie. What would Jesse do when he discovers the most real, extraordinary thing in his fake life?
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Prologue- The Beginning of Everything**

Inside the Earth, there lived humans and other creatures. Humans who were in charge inside Earth. Creatures who were anthropomorphic that were capable of doing anything that humans can do. Oh, but let's not forget about the robots. All three groups lived on Earth in harmony for centuries. Until one day the robots, or let's call them Omnics, declared the very 1st Earth World War. The conflict was that the Omnics believed that the Human's government wasn't being as justice towards the Omnics. The Omnics didn't want their suffering to continue. The creatures who most were half human and creature couldn't risk their kin being destroyed by this war. So, the Creatures hid away from the war.

The Humans had gathered their armies together. All Humans had gathered around the whole Earth in order to help one another defeat the Omnics. Each race in the Human group had their own technology or weaponry to deal with all the Omnics that invaded their homelands. Then, the Humans had created the group Overwatch, in order to help the organization of winning the war. Unfortunately...

The Humans suffered tremendously from the Omnics tactics and attacks. When the Human World Leaders finally realized that their people were dying left and right, had pleaded help from the Creatures due to their own kind being killed in seconds on Earth.

"Hear us Creatures!" Recalled the message, "We are in need of your help to defeat the Omnics!"

The Creature's World Leader had heard their stress call. It took a long while for the Creatures to finally aid the Humans in defeating the Omnics. All of the trolls, demons, angels, and more creatures had come to different homelands of the Earth to charge into battle. All Humans can report that they saw every creature suddenly jumping into battle immediately and killing all omnics in minutes. The Human soldiers were in awe and thankful that the Creatures were here.

For 20 years of the war, the Omnics finally waved their flag. The Human World Leaders made the choice to lock away all Omnics away in the underground. So, they did. All Omnics were locked in the underground and were never seen again. The Creature's World Leader disliked this decision that the Human World Leaders did. It was wrong to lock away all Omnics. Only because there were some Omnics who were good and actually protected some Human families. But the Humans didn't want to hear any excuses of the some Omnics being good.

Two years later, the Creatures were now involved more with the Humans. The two groups had got along nicely. One of the Creatures, the Shimadas, were fully invested with all Human World Leasers especially. In this time, the event was called, "Rise of Creatures and Humans", meaning the peace between all humans and creatures.

* * *

30 years after the 1st Earth World War, conflict and suspension had rose. Rumors were spreading about how the Human Government were capturing different types of creatures from different species. It was rumored that they were experimenting on them. Tutoring them, brainwashing them, testing their strengths. The Creatures had started to notice some of their kind being gone. Threats from the Creatures were being thrown towards the Humans. The Humans denied everything that the Creatures accused them of. The tension broke when all species of creatures had started to search all over the Earth to find their missing kin.

Finally, the beautiful creatures had found their love ones. Their love ones weren't the same as them though. The experimented creatures were reported of missing limbs. having robotic limbs, and being brainwashed. The rumors were true! This extremely angered all Creatures due to everything not being a lie. All Creatures had plan to hid away once again but before they did ambushes happened.

The Humans had ambused every single group of the Creatures. Although, I guess fortunately, the total creatures all Human ambushes managed to capture was only one. One One Oni...

From the Shimada Clan.


	2. Discovery

**Chapter One- Discovery**

Jesse McCree, 9, started his life as the "prince". No, Jesse wasn't a full-blooded prince from a fairytale. Jesse was considered as a prince because he was born under his father, Orion McCree, who was head of experimenting the Creatures. However, Jesse didn't know that his father was doing bad stuff to innocent species. It had always confused Jesse when he would suddenly see a weirdly odd form of someone or something. It would randomly just be led by one of his father's workers through his living room. But both would be out the door in a second every time Jesse saw.

Jesse had decided to draw pictures of every weird form of someone or something every since he noticed that pretty much everyday he saw them. Jesse had started to show his mother his very disturbing pictures of the creatures. This had frightened his mother because she knew of what her husband was doing. Jesse can recall how his mother wasn't as "worried-looking" when he showed her his first drawing. When he had showed her his fourth drawing, she freaked out.

Jesse's fourth drawing depict of a girl who had mangled, thin wings. The wings looked unhealthy and very anorexic which looks frightening if you imagined it. The girl's body was crooked as if her half upper body was bent but the lower body was straight up standing. Her neck was was bent more while her head was wickedly connected to her neck. You can also clearly see in the drawing that there were thick lines underneath the girl's eyes. Meaning that she could be weak and tired from what's been happening to her. Jesse had also included the leash that made the odd people walk. All I can say is that his mother was frightened by it.

After that freak out, Jesse didn't see any more of the odd forms. Jesse was, of course, disturbed from his drawings and what he had seen. Jesse's innocent mind didn't change at all when suddenly a man and woman would visit him everyday. This man and woman was involved in a company called the Vishkar. Jesse guessed that the Vishkar was a company where the adults would show you amazing shapes and puzzles. They showed many more amazing stuff.

One day, they had came once again. Jesse smiled brightly as he greeted the two adults.

"Hi!" Jesse said brightly.

"Why hello, sir Jesse." The man, Randall, smiled.

"Hello as well sir Jesse." The woman, Mi, smiled as well while holding a booklet.

Randall started,"Today we're going to review all that you had seen the past days. Are you ready?"

Jesse nodded. He remembered everything of what they showed him. All of the shapes moving, the small animations of animals, the drawings of shapes, technology. He remembered it all.

Mi outstretched her robotic arm and opened her palm. The blue circle embedded in her palm had opened up a diamond shape with other shapes crossing over the bigger shaped diamond. The diamond was then spinning around just like the galaxy. Jesse looked in awe as he was wishing that he was able to do that.

"That's the spinning diamond!" Jesse pointed, "It's the diamond that created all creativity on Earth! It's the thing where its dance mesmerizes its watchers!"

Randall and Mi smiled at Jesse. Mi nodded, "Yes that is correct sir."

Jesse saw Mi's smile going away and turning into an emotionless expression. He saw her writing inside the booklet with her creepy expressionless face. Jesse never seen her look that way before. Or did he never notice?

Randall had opened his two robotic arms which quickly got Jesse's mind off of Mi. A blue screen had outstretched itself as Randall moved his arms apart. An animation had appeared and instantly Jesse knew what Randall was showing him. Jesse saw the animation of a gorilla being given riches from human beings. The gorilla then turned into a human being. After that animation, the human-gorilla was given a huge home and many more riches. It finally showed the human-gorilla giving a thumbs up, meaning thank you, towards the nice human beings.

"The gorilla but half human is thanking us for giving him a home. He's happy that he is being given special privileges and riches."

"Good, very good."

After the whole 'game', Randall and Mi said their goodbyes. Jesse was alone once more. Then Jesse had an idea that he knew that he shouldn't do. It was to step one foot outside of his house. Yes, the prince never stepped one foot outside his home. The prince was to be secured of all the bad things. That was what his mother told him. But Jesse was curious of the outside world. Why wouldn't he be curious when Randall and Mi always showed him images of the outside. It looked amazing and cool. Besides, why would it be bad when everything that the two Vishkar members showed him was good. This only meant that Jesse was being lied to about the world being bad.

"It can't be bad," Jesse shook his head as he unlocked his front door, "Not at all."

Jesse then opened the door.

* * *

Jesse was then blown away by a strong force of wind. Jesse quickly sat up as he saw that everything out there was white. Jesse's eyes brightened up as he knew that it could've been a snowfall. Mi had always showed him snowfalls and other images of snow. It was Jesse's favorite thing out of his whole session with the two. Jesse quickly grabbed a big jacket, beanie, scarf, and boots. Then, Jesse closed the door behind him and off he went.

Jesse trudged along the thick mass of snow beneath him. Jesse had harshly batted a bush full of snow. Jesse enjoyed seeing the snow fall off the bushes. It was satisfying and new. You may be thinking of, 'Why is the boy so unafraid of everything?' It was because Jesse was a brave and curious human boy. Jesse wasn't afraid of anything because his father and mother always told him that fear only gets in the way. That fear won't get you anywhere.

Jesse continued to laugh and run along the thick layers of snow. Jesse tripped and fallen inside the snow. Jesse got back up and laughed once more. As Jesse continued to travel farther away from his home, he started to see a huge gray building. Jesse's big eyes widened as he noticed that there were windows also. Jesse started to run towards the building. As he got closer, Jesse saw that the building had many doorways. One for a smaller building that was attached to the huge one. And many more.

Jesse saw that the windows were only high up though. So, Jesse started to randomly climb a tree that was tall enough to look inside the other side of the window. When Jesse finally reached a thick branch to see the inside of the building. He saw a boy his age that was backed up against the corner. Jesse looked closer and saw that the boy had horns. Horns... why? Jesse moved his head to the side. Jesse saw black markings and a dragon tattoo on the boy's exposed arm. Jesse never seen another boy in his life. This is his first one.

"Hey! Hello!" Jesse called, waving his arms.

The other was slowly turning his head to see what the noise was. Jesse stopped waving as he saw that the other boy's eyes were white.

"What the.." Jesse muttered.

The images that Randall and Mi would show of other children was that they looked just like him. They didn't have horns, markings, or white glowing eyes. This was weird but this only made Jesse more curious of who the boy really was.

"Hey! Come out here!" Jesse smiled.

The other boy turned away quickly. Jesse stopped when the other did. Jesse dug into his sweats and pulled out a stick ball. The stick ball was a tiny ball that could supposedly break anything. Jesse only got this because he stole it from his father. Jesse treasured it only because it was something that made him see his father. But Jesse was far too curious to care for the reason why he kept the stick ball.

"Move out the way okay?"

But the other didn't move an inch. The other was only looking away. Jesse hoped that the stick ball wouldn't made the window glass hurt the boy. Jesse threw with good aim and broke the window entirely. The boy flinched as he quickly looked up. Jesse now crawled to the edge of the branch and reached his hand out to the boy.

"Okay," Jesse smiled warmly to the boy, "It's okay to come out now."

The boy only growled towards Jesse. But Jesse didn't seem phased by it at all. Jesse decided to give a more kind, warm look to the horned boy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

The horned boy stopped growling. His white eyes widened a little as if realizing something extraordinary. The horned boy cautiously crawled to Jesse and held his hand out. Jesse reached forward only to fast-forward the slow approach. Jesse gently clasped his hand around the horned boy's. The horned boy felt Jesse's warm touch against his cold ones. Jesse pulled the boy to him. But that was a mistake.

That only resulted to the two of them falling. Luckily, they fell into the softness of the snow. Jesse stood up and grabbed the boy.

"We gotta go now!" Jesse laughed in a cute tone, "I think I heard yelling from your room so!"

Jesse didn't notice how the boy was very confused of what was going on. Jesse seemed to run fast though because in 3 minutes they were away from the building. Now they were hiding behind a dirt ledge with little water flowing through like a river. Jesse looked at the horned boy.

"Sorry about that, hehe. I think I went overboard on forcing you to come with me huh?"

Jesse was about to pat the other's hand when suddenly-

 _CHOMP_!

 **Wooh! First real Chapter yeahh!**

 **I can't imagine my English teacher reading this haha. She would literally give me a low score on this. Anyways, I may not update as much as of right now because I am spending my last four weeks of school. And that means that I need to focus because everything is getting wrapped up now. But yeah, I'll have maybe more time to write when its my summer break. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe give me criticism?**

 **Thank you! 3**


End file.
